Sorean
Sorean Antiqua (Japanese: , Sorean Enshento; English dub: ) is a supporting character in Xenoblade Chronicles. When the party first meets him, he is the Emperor of the High Entia and the father of Melia and Kallian. According to the official English website he is 320 years old. Sorean began his reign as Emperor twenty years before the start of the game. He is considered the kindest Emperor in the history of the High Entia, and cares very much for his people. He established the public transport system that allows the residents of Alcamoth to get around the capital easily. Alcamoth His first in-game appearance occurs when Melia, who had finally returned to Alcamoth (accompanied by Shulk, Reyn, Sharla, Dunban and Riki), seeks an audience with him for the purpose of obtaining permission to enter Prison Island. He sees Melia's success against the Telethia as proving her worthy of being his successor, although he is then convinced (if not coerced) by the First Consort, Yumea, to make an arrangement contingent on Melia's success in the High Entia Tomb. Against all the odds, Melia survives both the tomb and the assasination plan against her. She is them proclaimed as successor to the Emperor, which the people approve. During this time he learns that the Bionite Order is still active with Yumea as her spearhead. She is put in arrest for her involvement in the assassination attempt. In a later date, Sorean asks of Shulk to always give support to Melia. Prison Island It is revealed that Alvis had a vision showing him the attack on Prison Island and the eventual death of the Emperor. He shows this vision to Sorean, who decides to accept his fate. When the Mechon attack Alcamoth he goes to Prison Island alone, taking with him a special staff, with the intent of using the power sealed within the island to protect the capital. He does this by first releasing the powerful primeval Skyrays sealed within, and then tapping into the power of the Giant Zanza, who was shackled at the top of the island, to create a powerful shield around it and strike the flying Mechon with devastating energy bolts. The party eventually reach the room where Sorean and Zanza are, and at this point Zanza starts a conversation where he promises Shulk to release the shackled power of the Monado in exchange for his freedom. At this point Metal Face impales Zanza using a giant green spear, and crushes the shield protecting Prison Island. Sorean is able to disable a Face Mechon using Ether, and does so here against Metal Face. This does not work as intended because Metal Face turns on again in about five seconds or so. Sorean is stabbed by an enraged Metal Face and pushes Melia away right before his impalement. Melia watches Metal Face's claws pierce through Sorean and his blood-stained claw almost reaches her face. After the fight with Metal Face, Sorean dies in Melia's arms, citing his love for her. Shulk then encourages Melia to set out with the party for revenge, which she agrees. The First and Second Consort It is revealed that the High Entia Emperor usually takes on two consorts, one of Homs blood and other of High Entia blood. This would make Kallian and Melia half siblings, which Kallian being born from Yumea, and Melia from the unidentified, long deceased Homs consort. This system is what angers Yumea to the point to arrange Melia's assassination. Trivia * After the events at Prison Island, Sorean's staff can be found behind his throne in Alcamoth. If Melia is the party leader and talks to Kallian, he will give her the Imperial Staff to use. Gallery Sorean.png|Official art Sorean yumea concepts.jpg|Concept art of Sorean and Yumea Sorean shot.JPG|Sorean as seen in game es:Sorean Category:XC1 Male Characters Category:High Entia Category:Pages with spoilers Category:Alcamoth Category:XC1 Supporting Characters Category:Alcamoth NPCs